Decoration processes for injection moldings in which a multi-layer film which is possibly already pre-shaped is arranged in an injection molding mold and the injection molding mold is filled with plastic injection molding material, in which case a firm join is produced between the plastic injection molding material and the multi-layer film, are usually referred to as inmold decoration processes or IMD injection molding processes when dealing with multi-layer films which have not been pre-shaped, or as inmold labeling processes or IML processes when dealing with pre-shaped multi-layer films.
Such decorated injection molded articles, processes for the production thereof and inmold-capable multi-layer films are known per se.
DE 102 36 810 A1 discloses partially structured multi-layer films which are suitable for use in injection molding molds. Such an IMD-capable multi-layer film or a multi-layer film for inmold decoration of injection molded parts comprises a carrier film with a decorative element for transfer on to the injection molded part. The carrier film is removed after the decorative element has been applied to the injection molded body. The decorative element has a release layer, a protective lacquer layer, a structure layer with a spatial structure, an intermediate layer, a reflection layer and an adhesive layer. The release layer serves in that respect for releasing the decorative element from the carrier and usually comprises a wax material.
DE 102 21 482 C1 discloses an apparatus for the production of a molding comprising a hardening injection molding material which is decorated by inmold injection with a multi-layer or stamping film having a carrier film and a decorative layer. In that case the stamping film is introduced into the injection molding tool, with the decorative layer of the stamping film facing towards an upper mold portion. When the injection molding material is injected into the injection molding mold cavity of the apparatus through an injection passage the stamping film is caused to adhere closely to the visible side of the injection molded part. In that situation the stamping film is joined to the injection molding material which after hardening is removed from the injection molding mold. After the carrier film is pulled off the decorative layer, the decorated molding is finished. Injection molded articles which are decorated in that way are used in particular in relation to interior parts of automobiles such as door strips, strips in instrument panels, shift lever covers, central console covers and in relation to exterior parts of the automobiles such as door ram guide strips, covers on A, B and C pillars and in the audio and video fields in relation to decorative strips on the casings of radios and televisions. A large number of further areas of use is possible.
As disclosed in JP 62128720 A, IMD films are usually guided between a fixed and a movable part of the injection molding mold by way of a film advance device. In the case of individual image representations in the regions of the decorative film which is to be applied by lamination, the IMD film is also positioned in the correct position relative to the injection molding mold by way of sensors and position markings on the IMD film before the injection molding mold is closed and the IMD film is back-molded with the hot plastic molding material.